vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrier Frigate
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 31s |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 875 |Cores = 1 Frigate T1 |Ship Parts = 10 |Armaments = 4 Rebel Armaments }} General The Harrier Frigate is a beginner level, tier one Miner Rebellion hull. It is the first frigate and first ship available for research to players. They are only seen used by new players and are quickly replaced by strong ships, but some find a minor usefulness as decoys. __TOC__ Strategy and Setup Frigates are light weight and agile ships. They are faster and cheaper to repair in comparison to other ships. Because its light weight, it can only fit a very limited amount of weapons and armour. In combat, it relies on its evasive manoeuvring to survive. Advantages: Harrier frigates and frigates in general, their strength is dependent on the dexterity and reflexes of a player. They're very common at beginner level stages and are frequently mixed into low level fleets. Harriers are most effective when fighting against enemy fleets that use weapons that can be dodged such as Rail drivers and Gauss drivers. One of the best ways to learn fleet vs. fleet combat is by using Harrier Frigates against VEGA Cargo Fleets around levels 15-20 and defeating them, which is how the majority of players learned to command their ships correctly. Harriers have very fast build and repair times making them completely expendable in fights. Players can build a fleet of these on their first day of playing. When upgraded to Mark II, they inflict substantially more bonus damage to battleships and destroyers, 50% and 100%, respectively, which is a considerable improvement. They can be used as decoys against high level fleets, dodging the shots of the enemy fleet and distracting it while the rest of the player fleet smashes it to pieces. Disadvantages: Harrier Frigates are not durable ships in comparison with other ship in their Tier. Genesis Cruisers have more armour and mass. Longbow destroyers have more range and can destroy Harrier frigates before they get close enough to attack. Rancor battleships have far more firepower and mass and can annihilate groups of Harriers. Even with good equipment, they are very weak that they can be destroyed by almost a fleet of any ships that aren't Voyager or Pathfinder corvettes. As some Harrier Frigate fleets can reach level 20, they can be used as expendable fleets to debilitate enemy fleets rather than the goal of destroying them. They're also easily dispatched by Rancor Battleships using the right weaponry. They are also very annoying during battle as they run away to irritate the attackers, especially when used as a guard fleet matching the player's base level. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Spectral shield III or Shockwave shield II for defence. Common effective weaponry such as Disruptor rays, Pulse rays and Scatter missiles are ideal, with the best armour you can possibly fit with the remaining space. Those who use them as Decoys should fit Fusion Thrusters III, if they have them. Trivia *You receive one free Harrier frigate at the beginning of the game. *You receive another free Harrier frigate at the second day of playing VEGA Conflict. Despite this, you must still research them in the Ship Lab. *In the early stages of closed beta, this ship could move swiftly backwards, this was nerfed due to it allowing as low as level 8 to take out more or less any NPC fleet with ease. *Using Harriers equipped with Disruptor rays was a common way for low level players to defeat level 35 VEGA sector cargo fleets, however, VEGA warships have been replaced with even stronger ones and this is no longer possible. *Due to the inability to equip thrusters , the MK ll variant of the Harrier Frigate used to receive a 10% boost to DPS instead of a +10 % thruster speed in other Mk ll frigates. This has since changed. *Like most frigates, the Harrier is named after a bird. The harrier is any one of several species of hawk that fly low over the ground while hunting. Gallery Harrier Setup1.png|A Setup for the Harrier Frigate FormA B.png|Two common ship formations shown by Harrier Frigates Form A ex.png|Harrier Frigates, like all frigates, have amazing agility. Harrier Build.png|The common "Beam Harrier." Uses Spectral Shield 3, Tritanium I, and Disruptor II x2. Category:Frigates Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Miner Rebellion Category:Second Tier Ships